


Lincoln and Lionel

by dinkitandrhinkit



Series: The Empty Orchestra [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Pining Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinkitandrhinkit/pseuds/dinkitandrhinkit
Summary: Rhett is stuck on him.





	Lincoln and Lionel

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Jessie's Girl, because people really liked it?

Rhett loved the karaoke parties they had just as much as the rest of the crew. Just as much as Link, who was well known for his endless goofy enthusiasm.

Of course when they purchased the karaoke machine, Link had insisted they get the entire back catalogue of Lionel Richie songs for their karaoke parties. It would've been strange if he hadn't.

Rhett and Link regularly sang All Night Long and Dancing on the Ceiling, because they were guaranteed to get everyone up and dancing. They were the go to party songs and they never failed, not even the hundredth time.

They'd also perform Endless Love, taking turns being Lionel and Diana Ross, because too many fights had been had throughout the years over who would do which part. Though more often than not, he'd let Link be Lionel, because it made Link happy.

Rhett liked Lionel. He didn't love him like Link did, but his songs were good and he'd listen to them because it made Link happy.

But Rhett could never sing any other Lionel song. He'd grin and bear doing Endless Love, because it was a song they'd performed together since they were kids, silly and young. And back then it was meaningless, just a funny party piece to make their friends laugh. But now, he couldn't look at Link when they were singing it, because he couldn't let Link see the pain in his eyes.

Stuck on You was their song. Not their song, but _their_ song, Link and Christy's. But before she come into their life, Rhett had always imagined that it could be theirs, one day. Because he was stuck on him and no matter how many times he tried to move on, he couldn’t.

Lionel was the king of sappy love songs and every single one just reminded Rhett of how much he had given away the day he stood next to his best friend, introducing him to his newest girlfriend and he didn't say a word. He'd never told him how much he loved him, but if Link saw him, crooning like Lionel, he'd know.

So Rhett sang about his endless love, knowing he wasn't ever going to be sharing all his love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final part is 90% done, so that'll be going up soon too.
> 
> Also, if you haven't re-watched it recently, go back and watch them singing Endless Love in the Duo or Don't-O with Superfruit. 1. Because it's funny, 2. It's pretty freakin' good and 3. Rhett looks at Link the absolute bare minimum.


End file.
